South Dakota?
by Rainspiral
Summary: DUN DUN DUN! Mori sempi has been kidnapped to. . . South Dakota? What on earth happened? will the Host Club b able to find him, or do they need a little help from a girl on the farm? may or may not amount to any thing.
1. what in the?

Hey everyone, guess what? NOT DEAD YET! Or at least I think so. This is a completely spur of the moment kind of thing so don't be surprised if I drop it. Peace out to the world and all the fish in it!

Rainspiral.

Mori was lost, confused, and starting to get hungry. It had started like any other day, he took care of his pets, practiced kendo, ate breakfast, called Mitsukni to remind him to brush his teeth, and then went out side to walk to Mitsukini to school.

Then the next thing he recalls is a sharp pain and darkness.

Surveying his surroundings he saw what appeared to be a very large field of wheat on one side, a very large field of corn on the other, and a long thin road dividing the two. A scarecrow sat is each field in a pair of overalls and shirts both stuffed with straw.

Now that was just weird, Mori was unaware of any location in Japan that looked like this. A truck came into sight and towards Mori.

A minuet or so latter it stopped in front of him.

A girl in overalls and a piece of straw in her mouth smiled at him, a dog in the trunk barking at him a bit but his tail wagging excitedly. She had long curly brown hair and brown eyes, with skin tanned from working on a farm. The dog appeared to be a mutt with a brown coat with white speckles scattered down the back.

"Hi there need a lift?" She asked in English smiling ," Names Macy, and I don't bite. Fella stay in back." She aimed the last bit at the dog who barked happily.

Mori started in confusion, Mitsukni was the one who spoke English, he had chosen to take Korean at his father's request as they did more business with them.

"Sumemasen, egoga hanashimasen. Anatawa nihongoga wakadimasu ka? Demo koko wa doko desu ka?" Mori asked polite Japanese and speaking more than he normally does in a week.

Macy blinked at Mori, "Well damn, you don't speak English do you? I honestly have no idea what you just said and I don't think any one I know does either." Macy sighed, "Well can't leave ya out here to die. Get in the passenger seat." She lead him into the car and started off down the road playing the radio.

In Japan the hosts were confused and Hunny had never been in a bigger temper tantrum.

Kyoya police had managed to find the person that taken Mori, and had just finished interrogating him. The officer came out and saluted Kyoya, who nodded at him.

"Otori-san, from what we have found this man was a hired man to merely knock Takashi Morinosuka out and deliver him to the next stage. We believe that they have kidnapped him to America but the prisoner does not know anything besides that he left on a plane at noon today from Narita international Airport. This is all information we managed to obtain at this time, should we continue questioning?"

"No, That will do. Take Prisoner to custody." Kyoya said. When he left Kyoya took a note down in his journal and looked around the room, "I will keep doing what I can and will let you know anything I find." He left into another room.

Hunny punched a wall and his fist went through to the outside.

"Haruhi I am adding that to your debt." Kyoya walled through the wall.

Haruhi mumbled, "Rich %$&$%^," and went over to comfort Hunny, "Hey Kyoya can find him and Mori can take care of him self."

Hunny glared lightly but nodded.

The twins were to the side with Tamaki and all were shifting about nervously.

"I don't get it, why take Mori-sempi?" Tamaki mumbled, "If they wanted to get some kind of military fighter Hunny is stronger. . . maybe they are trying to get to Hunny through Mori?

The twins scoffed, "Or they want him out of the way my loard."

Kaoru spoke first, "If Mori is incapacitated, that means that they don't have a hirer old enough to take over the company. Satoshi is not ready for that."

Hikaru pointed out, "Or if they do want Hunny, can you imagine fighting both him and Mori at the same time?"

"What ever there goal, it makes it easier if Mori is not around to stop them." The two finished.


	2. well here we are again

Macy had been driving for a while now with soft country music playing. She knew her ridding companion would have no idea what she was saying no mater what so she tried to keep quiet, occasionally correcting her dog Fella. Fella as he was called was quiet determined to climb threw the open window in the truck behind the seats and lick Mori head. As the direct approach had not worked he now kept trying to do so stealthily.

"Fella for the last time stay back there, I don't want to close this window on you. . ." Macy said trailing off a bit. The dog whined and finally say down in the bed of the pick up. She smiled at Mori, "Sorry about him, he loves people."

Mori stayed silent but shifted a bit in his seat.

The pick up pulled up to a small, well worn farm house and Macy stopped the car. Mori looked at her with what a trained eye could tell was surprised and a bit shocked.

"It is not much, but I love my house." Macy said opening the car, "Come on big guy. Lets see what we can work out."

Following Macy lead, Mori guessed he was supposed to leave the car and after a moment of working out the handle eased out with his normal ease. As soon as he was out Fella raced up to him, jumped and started to lick at his face.

"FELLA GET OFF OF HIM!" Macy yelled dragging the dog off she hit him on the head, "You crazy fool."

Fella only gave what could be guessed as a cocky grin and ran off after a rabbit that had entered the garden by the house.

Mori eyed the land around him, more wheat fields, some soy beans, and a corn field. The house was one story and looked like the kind of farm house in any average folk tale stories. One story, a weather vane on the roof, a red barn in the back (though it was really just a shed painted like a barn) and a porch with some chairs on it, and a screen door with a welcome mat covered in dust in front.

Mori and Macy moved to the house and the front room was the living room a three person coach was across from a mid sized tv that was rather cheep but functioned well when the weather was clear. A coffee table was in-between the coach and the tv with a flower vase filed with daisy in the center. The walls had small pictures of Macy as well as pictures of what was her family and friends in neat little hand made frames. A canvas and some oil paints was in the corner by the farthest window. A small kitchen was clearly visible and a short hall led to 4 doors.

"Casa de las Flores, been in the family for ages." Macy said happily, "But parents got old had to go to a retirement home and my brother wanted to be a 'someone' so now it is just me here. You can borrow my brother's room. Here let me give you a tore." Macy said happily, "This is the living room and kitchen, as you can see there is where Fella sleeps," she pointed to a dog bed with a bowl of water next to it.

Mori pointed at him self and then the small bed, Macy laughed.

"No idiot Fella," she pointed to the dog out the window who was chancing a shadow on the ground before disappearing into the grass. Mori then pointed out side. Macy dragged him to her brothers room and pointed at the bed, "You sleep here silly."

Mori nodded blushing very faintly. Glancing the room he saw a bed with sheets that had little rockets flying all around them, posters of very famous bands lined the walls and a battered snare drum sat in the coroner. The window faced the wheat field and field the room with a fare amount of light.

"Yeah my brothers room, he wants to join a band as a drummer. He is doing well actually, despite leaving the family farm, I can't say I am not proud. He knew what he wanted and went for it. Me, eh who knows, chances are I will keep the farm running for my entire life until I am all old and grouchy. Then Fella will take over I guesses." Macy laughed and Mori just kept staring blankly having no idea what Macy was saying. Mori stomach growled and the wild type blushed a bit, "Oh dear, wait one second."

Macy suddenly thought of something and ran to the kitchen. Mori followed behind her not sure what she was doing. Macy pulled out a set of plates and went to the fridge. Placing the plates down a moment she opened the doors and took out some left over pasta from the night before. Dishing it out she heated placed the plates in the microwave and turned smiling.

"Hmm this might have been lost in translation," Macy mumbled to her self. She hooked her thumb and pointed to her self, "Macy."

She pointed at him and waited.

Mori got the idea and said, "Takashi."

"Takashi? Cool name. I was named after my Dad's great aunt who ran around chancing me with her dentures before she died. Nice lady."

Mori pointed at him self and said, "Mori."

"Mori? Hmm two names. . .OH I get it your nick name is Mori. Even cooler." Macy said. The microwave alarm went off and Macy took out the pasta, "I really hope you are not allergic to anything because I don't think I can accommodate that."

Mori took the pasta and a fork hesitantly, "Arigato, etanakimasu."

Mori started eating, using a far bit of self control to not wolf it down from hunger, and despite not being regal the food he was used to it was edible to him. He finished with, "Gogisosamadeshita."

"Okay now. . . to figure out what on earth to do with you." Macy said.

Rainspiral: wow, I actually came back to this. Cool! Hope all of you people in the world do not hate it. Thoughts, comments, criticism, flames, silence are all welcomed. So every one knows from this point on Mori will use google translator when speaking.

Mori: 私は実際に何が起こっているか見当がつかない。

Rainspiral: like that.


	3. sandwitch

Macy sat in a chair facing Mori, the now exhausted Fella besides her sleeping. Mori sat on the coach staring back with his normal poker face. This had been going on for a few minuets when Macy eyes lit up.

"Okay lets try this!" Macy ran to her room quickly grabbed a atlas and ran back. Flipping threw the pages she opened the book on a Map of America and pointed at the small town Lebanon, "We are just out side here. Now. . ." she handed him the book, "Where are you from."

Mori blinked surprised at the atlas and flicked threw the pages until a close up of Japan showed up, he pointed to Tokyo.

"Okay. . . this is going to be tricky." Macy said thinking, "Family! Mori you have family so. . . oh wait language thing." Macy ran over to a family picture and grabbed a phone, "Family." She pointed to the picture. Mori nodded in understanding and thinking of Satoshi quickly, he was may panicking by now. Macy held up the phone, "Phone." Mori nodded again and understanding what she met his eyes lit up a bit.

"オハイオ州は、私の家族に電話をしてします。それはいい考えです。" Mori said in understanding.

"I hope that was a good thing." Macy said handing him the phone.

"どのようにこれまで私は日本の市外局番を知らない。"Mori pointed out.

Macy looked confused at him, "What do you not have a family? No you seamed to like the idea. . .run away? No they have more preparation than spur of the moment. . .dose not want to run up my phone bill? Does not know the number by hart?"

Macy thought hard, for what ever reason Mori had some kind of trouble calling on the phone, so she might as well try and think of something ells.

Macy got out a paper and pencil and handed them to Mori before running off the find an envelope and stamp.

"May not be the fastest but it is fairly fool proof, I think." Macy said pointing to the envelope. Mori got the idea and wrote out a note to Kyoya, trusting him more than Satoshi who might get to excited and lose it in the Kio pond. . . like all of his other letters.

The message to Macy looked like this:

京屋は、それは私が森です。私はアメリカにいるいくつかの方法を、私は英語を話すことはありません。これは私が瞬間の通信方式のためにできることは最高で した。私はウサギに会った人の名前はMacyだと私は彼女が私を家を支援しようとしていると思います。通知するハニーは、彼の歯を磨くことを とりうる場合に来て、私を家に役立ちます。

The translation to English being:

Kyoya, it is me Mori. Some how I am in America and I do not speak English. This was the best I can do for the moments communications. I have met someone who name is Macy and I think she is trying to help me home. Remind Mitsukni to brush his teeth and if possible come and help me home.

He wrote the address on the envelop and let Macy finish the rest with a stamp and her address on it.

"I am going to the mail box, maybe I will think of something along the way." Macy got up and put out severally materials for a sandwich, ranging from bread and ham and cheese, to peanut butter and jelly, "Here you can make a sandwich I will be right back."

Macy ran outside and Mori stared at the materials. He knew what the bread was and what the meat was but most of the ingredients in the original containers were lost to him. He picked up a plate and placed some bread on it. Next he chose the jar of peanut butter and turned it upside down. Nothing happened and he then noticed how thick the material was grabbing a spoon he placed a large amount in the middle. Not knowing it was peanut butter and thinking it was some kind of commoner mustard he placed meat and cheese next. Taking a jar of pickled peppers recognizing them he tipped the jar covering the sandwich in the spicy salty spices. He fished the sandwich and bit into the meat cheese peanut butter and pickled pepper creation.

He put it down quickly and swallowed what he had before getting a glass of water. Macy still was not back yet and Mori looked around, not wanting to through the food away as a complete waste he looked at Fella who was begging for scraps beside him.

When Macy came back Fella was collapsed on the floor with a swollen belly and a guilty looking Mori who was making just meat sandwich.

Macy smiled and did not say anything but refilled Fella water bowl.

A few days later in Japan Kyoya got the letter.

Reading threw it Kyoya started making a call, "Hunny-sempi I found a lead."

Ten minuets later the entire host club read Mori note.

"Just like Mori sempi to keep things brief." The twins said in unison.

"Wah! Mori does not know English well at all!" Hunny said, "But he still reminded my to brush my teeth. . ."

"Everyone at least we know he is okay!" Tamaki said, "And it has a return address."

True enough the slightly smeared address pointed to South Dakota, but the rest of the address was smeared to the point it was illegible.

"What are we waiting for, how hard can it be to find Mori in one state?" Tamaki said.

Rainspiral: Tamaki, very, very, very hard.

Hunny: But we will find him right?

Rainspiral: Eh depends on my mood.


	4. Road trip!

Mori was surprised to discover just how bad he was at 'commoners' tasks as the rest of the club would put it. For his entire life he really had only watched after Mitsukni, practiced kendo, and worked in scholar like tasks. Things such as cooking, cleaning, and common chores, had been taken care of servants at home or Haruhi generally at club. Before her it had generally come premade or at most he would poor tea for someone. (generally Mitsukini) Everything being in English was not helping at all.

Macy quickly noticed this two and mostly assigned him to work that took no more than two steps, similar to how in Karisawa he had only cut wood and attempted to mend a table. (he actually resorted to ordering a replacement after accidentally destroying it beyond repair. Luckily no one noticed.) His current job was polishing a small silver bust or a hawk in flight. Macy had shown him how it worked and he had done similar work with his kendo swords before. His eye recognized it of being fair quality and wondered how Macy had found such an item.

Fella came up beside him with a toy rope and wagged his tail hopefully. Mori looked at the dog confused. The dog pushed the rope towards him with his nose and wagged his tail again, whining at bit.

". . . サトシ," Mori said patting the dogs had smiling bit. The dog reminded him to no end of his brother, energetic, loud, over excited to see him and seamed to have hero worship ever since he gave him a sandwich the day before. Mori took the rope and looked at it only to have Fella jump up and take it out of his hand looking cocky again. Now it was more like the twins.

Macy truck came rolling up the road and she got out tossing him a rapped hamburger from McDonalds.

"Flights to Japan are expensive and we would have to go all the way to Saint Paul for the soonest one. Managed to snag you a seat barely. Pack my brothers back pack we leave tonight." Macy said a bit exasperated and going inside, "This trip is not going to be cheep. . . darn it this year crop better be good. Fella you are going to Peats for a few days."

The Fella, who had followed her, whimpered and looked at her pathetically.

"Not going to work, go get any toys you want to bring that you hid in the corn field." Macy said over her shoulder packing a day bag, "I don't know how I got that ticket but Mori better be happy my parents were willing to lend me that many miles. . . or I hope they will be."

Mori walked into the house, ducking to fit threw the door, and moved towards Macy room. An enthusiastic shade of yellow that would be the exact shade someone would point to it asked to put a color on old farts. A bed with a large number of daisies on the sheets was not made and some cloths were scattered on the carpeted floor. The window though was larger than Moris and had a bench underneath it. Macy was placing the last few items in her bag.

"Hey Mori, guess I should pack you a bag of my brothers cloths to, wait in the living room. Eat the hamburger, bad for you as it is they taste okay." Macy said not very hopeful he would understand. As expected, Mori did not so she guided him to the coach, sat him down, and grabbed a glass of milk for him before unwrapping the hamburger. Gesturing much as does with Fella to stay, she went to pack him a day bag.

Mori found he hated being useless.

The Host club, minus Haruhi, stood in the international air port in Saint Paul Minnesota their private plane being moved to one of Kyoya hangers. Kyoya took the moment to call the hostess who had to stay behind in Japan.

"Haruhi, I know it is late where you are but we are in America, when you get this your job will be to clean the club room and inform the Morinosukas we are going after Mori-sempi." Kyoya left the message on the phone and placed it in his pocket.

Tamaki had found a café and was fussing over the snack case with Hunny. The twins were talking to someone wearing a shirt that had 'Morinoike' written on it, they were speaking in Japanese surprisingly, and now all he had to do was find a rental limo for transport.

Turns out, Kyoya later discovered, the only care available for his group at the moment was a silver Honda Mini-van.

Road trip?

Rainspiral: Kyoya have any of the hosts been on a road trip before?

Kyoya: Hunny and Mori- sempi once to train in mountains.

Hunny: It was a lot of fun! But the trip was really boring in the car. I fell asleep.

Rainspiral: Perfect!

Tamiki: What do you mean?

Rainspiral: You will see~!


	5. Nyquill

The truck had been driving for hours after Macy had dropped Fella off reluctantly at her friend's house. Fella had done so reluctantly but seamed to understand it would be in his best interests to stay. They had bribed him with sausages.

By this point the sun had dipped bellow the horizon and Mori stomach alerted him to this point, Macy as well.

"Hungry again? That stomach of yours has to run on a clock." Macy said pulling towards the exit lane, the next exit still out of sight.

Mori blushed a bit and sank into his seat hoping to disappear from the situation. Macy just laughed good-naturedly smiling. The exit came into sight and after miles of nothing they saw a gas station, a motel, and a Dairy Queen.

"Okay this seams like as good a place as any to stop for today. We can get something to eat at the gas station and if the price is right maybe the motel will have a room open." Macy said, "But at least we can get gas here right."

Mori did not say anything but smiled at her a bit that she was stopping.

"Ya know, or in your case ya don't know, I think I am starting to get you. Not much but a little." Macy said pulling up to the pump to get gas, "If I was stuck in Japan alone who knows what I would do, probably scream and cry on the side of the road like a little baby. You are made of harder stock I can tell. Maybe you're one of those Samurai I heard about, or a ninja, or a ninja samurai. Or you are just some crazy guy I am stuck with until I get you home."

Macy climbed out and started pumping gas leaning against the car she took a bit of wheat out of her pocket and started to chew the base.

Mori sat in the truck quietly looking out the window at a very large field of corn. It was no different than the other hundred he had seen in Dakota. About to a persons hip, green, and in large numbers. Tired of looking at a hip high field of green Mori messed with the handle on his chair. The chair launched him forward and he landed on the ground, but not before hitting his head on the glove compartment.

Outside a very new minivan that at this point looked very old pulled in to the gas station on the opposite side of the pump. A tall black haired boy with glasses knocked askew and hits of French fry in the back of his head got out slamming the door with a large amount of force before cursing at the gas pump. Fiddling with the controls Macy walked around to help him.

"Here, let me help, looks like you are shacking to much to work one of these." Macy offered taking the pump and administering fuel to the car, "Looks like one crazy car trip in there."

"You have no idea." The boy said striating his glasses, "Kyoya Otori."

"Macy Bridge." Macy shook his hand smiling.

Kyoya's eyes flashed at the name and glanced in the truck, seeing no one he settled on a sheer chance the name matched to make sure though he clarified, "Macy, fairly conmen name right?"

"Well if in my small town there are 8 of them I would say yes." Macy said laughing a bit, "Kyoya does sound a bit out there though, atleast where I am from."

"Average enough where I come from." Kyoya said disregarding it, "We are actually looking for someone out here, any ideas how to look. We fear he is in danger."

Macy looked up surprised, "Well locals are a good resource since we are fairly close nit on a small scale if some one knows something everyone does. Hmm have checks or signs at what ever they might use to travel. Radio is popular and so is TV. Walmart has a missing person board that some people check religiously. But if you just drive around randomly in that mini van you have a very slim shot at finding someone lost. Travelers sometimes even go into a corn field so even if they are out side you might not see them on the road."

Kyoya took note of all of this in his book, "Thank you, that was very help full."

"Well your gas is full. If any one in there is prone to being hungry, winny, cranky, or just a bit. . . trouble some, go inside and ask for the Nyquil. Should keep every one asleep for hours, and cold free."

Kyoya looked at her gratefully, "Thank you very much."

"My pleasure." Macy said.

Kyoya ran inside to pay and returned quickly with several bottles of the cold medicine. Getting in the car he set off again the vehicle much quieter than when it approached.

Mori finally managed to escape his chair and Macy finished the gas. Driving into a parking lot she let him out and gestured for him to come inside. Going over to a clear glass case with hot fried chicken, corn dogs, hot dogs, and a few small sand witches. Macy gestured for him to point at what he wanted with over dramatic gestures. Mori shrugged to say he did not know and Macy just went with a hot dog with some lays potato chips and Pepsi. For her self it was chicken, BBQ chips, and an orange Crush.

In Japan, Haruhi had finished cleaning the club room and went to Mori grand estate out of town. A maid had lead her to a small waiting room and now Mori father sat in front of her drinking tea.

"Fujioka-san while you and your friends concern is touching there is no emergency. This is a test I devised for Takashi."

"What do you mean Morinosuka-sama?" Haruhi asked politely.

The man got up and looked out a window to a small garden, " I need to test him to see how capable he is on surviving on his own. Nothing in this world is certain and if he is to inherit the company I need to see how he reacts to this in a situation of the extremes. So I hired a man to knock him out and drag him to a plane that would leave him off in America. I have people following him and watching to see what happens. But Fujioka-san I request you do not share this information yet."

"Sir with the up most respect isn't what you are doing a bit extreme?"

"Perhaps but look how well he has done. Friends willing to chase him around the world, finding an ally in a nation he knows little about the culture of and I assured nothing of the language. To pass though he needs to return home unscathed."

"And to get an A?"

"That is a bit more difficult."

Rainspiral: So the truth I just discovered with you all comes out! Really I just thought of a reason for this to happen.

Haruhi: So. . . it was just his dad?

Rainspiral: Yupe.

Haruhi: and no one is in any danger?

Rainspiral: Well. . .

Haruhi: Oh dear.


	6. jerk

At the mottle Mori faced his enemy. A worthy foe, a clever foe, a deadly foe.

"Mori what is the problem they are just bed sheets." Macy said in the other bed in the room, "Be glad they had a double room or you might be in the truck. I am not that nice."

Mori had no idea what she said but continued to glare at the bed in Macy's brothers old pajamas, light blue with little teddies all over them, and a red tooth brush Macy had picked up at the gas station. Along with shaving cream and razors that had been purchased as Mori was starting to grown a very shaggy beard the early stages of life. Moving towards the sink Mori glared at the low counter before slouching to brush his teeth.

Macy turned on the radio and started to flip threw the news stations trying to find music.

"So in other ~~~~~~more rain can be expected later in the~~~~~~ _And if I could do the same again I would my friend Fernando_, "Macy chuckled at the song before changing the station, "suka is apparently missing in the state. The heir to a very wealthy company and kendo champion of Japan since middle school several of his friends from school are currently looking around the state. They would appreciate any assistance that can be given to them."

"Maybe it is those guys from earlier." Macy thought, "Hope the find this Suka guy. Sounds a bit like what I imagine my friend here to be like. Who knows maybe they are buddies or something. Just hope he is not alone." Macy flipped back to the music station and started to conduct the ABBA with her hand lazily.

Rolling over in the bed and pulling up the covers she soon fell asleep leaving Mori to be Mori.

Mori oddly enough started to mumble to him self, "私は彼がしろですか。などがあります。聡を見出したかもしれない今では知っている。私はメイシーはこの旅のすべてでやっているのだろうか。なぜ私は自分自 身に話している？そして、何メイシーはとにかくやっている。 。 。ああ、彼女は眠りに落ちた。 。 。彼女はかわいいの種類を探します。 。 。私はそのようなことを考えている必要があります。"

Mori shook his head and started itching to do some kind of training. Going into a plank he started to do one-armed pushups on the ground.

The next morning Macy woke up only to see Mori still working out on the floor from when he started. Raising an eyebrow but deciding not to ask any questions Macy got up and grabbed her backpack before she went into the bathroom. Once certain things had been taken care of she got into the shower and quickly washed before changing into a simple tee shirt and paint-splattered jeans. Pushing her former cloths to the bottom of the backpack Macy left the bathroom and moved towards the sink where Mori had started shaving. After removing the small carpet from his chin Macy tossed him his, actually again Macy's brothers, pack to him and hooked a thumb at the bathroom.

"Mori my friend, you smell like my old locker room at school. A smell I was rather hoping never to encounter again."

Mori managed to get the hint, some how, and went to take a shower as well. Several minuets later he emerged in black slacks, a Metallica tee shirt, and smelling of floral soap found in hotels mixed with school lockers. All of his old cloths were still on the floor.

Macy picked them up and put them in the back pack before packing everything ells Mori had left out. Macy did this with out a second thought, Mori felt generally useless. . . and like a bucket of flowers.

After everything they owned was packet, and Macy swiped all the little shampoos, they went out to the breakfast buffet where a meal fit for travelers was laded out. Macy made a happily little noise of victory when she saw cinnamon roles and got two of them along with a banana and coffee. Mori got dry cereal and after fitting with it for several minuets managed to get orange juice from a little machine, along with oatmeal, dry.

Mori took a fork to the dry oatmeal first before wincing a bit. Macy got up and gestured for him to follow. After transferring the oatmeal to a bowl she poured a reasonable amount of mild on it, stirred and put it in the microwave. She pointed to the 2 minuet button and then pressed it activating the machine. While this was happening she noticed the cereal all so on a plate and ran to get that, transferred it to a bowl and poured mild again. Pointing at the microwave and back to the bowl she made a big x with her arms. Mori nodded in understanding and embarrassment.

"Your friend there a retard or something lady?" A rather cute, but clearly unpleasant, boy said dressed in a nice out fit. Shiny shoes, black slacks, sweater vest, slicked back blond hair, "Where is he from if he can't make cereal. A two year old can make that."

Macy glared at him, "Do not assume my friend is anything. He has been nothing but kind to me and is undergoing a ruff time right now."

The jerk laughed, "But you do not deign what I said~ he must be an idiot."

Macy took a deep breath, "I do not want to talk to you, bother someone ells."

The jerk shrugged, "What ever at least I don't lower my own image hanging out with idiots."

Macy smirked a bit, "eh hanging out with any one could not do that."

The jerk turned, "What do you mean by that."

"Just that nothing could lower your image." Macy said in a sing song voice. The microwave dinged, "Oh Mori your oatmeal is done."

Mori just looked confused at the exchange but had a sinking feeling that what had been said was not pleasant. He barely listened as Macy explained the final steps of oatmeal.

Just as they were about to head back the jerk tripped Mori causing searing oatmeal he had been given to fall onto Macy.

"Opps~" the jerk left laughing loudly. The room glared at the unpleasant boy as he left and some other boys at a near by table came and helped Macy up.

"Are you okay?" one asked.

"Just fine thanks." Macy said.

Mori at this rate was starting to wish he knew at least some English, or anything useful at all in commoner's life.

Maybe Tamaki had a point.

Or at least could all ways go to those 'emo corners' as the twins called it.

Macy came over at patted him on the head stretching to do so.

"Hey don't beat your self up, it is just oatmeal." Macy said chuckling, "Who knows maybe it will make my skin soft or something."

Mori felt a bit better.


	7. hey guesse what!

After another six hours in the car and a few pit stops the duo found them selves in Saint Paul Minnesota Airport. Another twenty minuets parking saw them another thirty minuets walk to the airport when Macy discovered busses had been available when she then apologized to Mori for her lack of knowledge on air ports. Entering the building Macy went up to a travel information desk with her own passport and her two tickets to Japan to get more flight information.

"Ummm hi, I am Macy Bridge, I have never left my state until yesterday and have never been on a plane so I have no idea what to expect or how this works." Macy said to the happy clerk who smiled sympathetically, "But there is another problem. You see I am traveling because this guy was wandering around the fields near my farm alone. Turns out he is a lost Japanese tourist or something with no way home. I got him a ticket and stuff for a plane back and he says his name is Takashi Morinosuka but I call him Mori, he told me to and."

The clerks eyes had widened and she was on the phone calling the manager. Mori poked his head in and the Clerk squealed and looked at Macy as if she had found the holly grail.

"You found Takashi Morinosuka! Do you know what that means?"

"Umm a lot of hassle on the flight industry? Don't you need a pass port or something?"

"Oh he has special privileges."

". . . I knew it he is a ninja."

The clerk started to completely ignore her as her boss came in and started to speak to Takashi in his own language at last.

"こんにちは私は、マネージャとローカルの翻訳をしています。それはあなたが私たちはあなたを心配していたMorinosuka様が発見されていることは、 すばらしいことです。パスポートは、欠落していることを心配しないで、私たちは、1あなたの自己などについては、この簡単の世話をすることができます。" He said happily.

Mori nodded and bowed,"ありがとうございます。あなたは私の翻訳者として行動するか？"

The translator nodded smiling, "それは私の喜びである"

Mori directed his comment at Macy, "あなたが必要私の時間で大きな助けとされており、あなたは、私が私の完全な感謝を示すことができるように日本に来たのでしょうか？ "

The translator did what he did best and translated the statement for Macy, "You have been of great help in my time of need, would you come to Japan so that I may show my full thanks?" he added, "I am translating for you both by the way."

Macy looked ecstatic, "You mean I don't have to mime any more? Thank goodness."

The translator said to Mori in return,

"あなたは、私はそれ以上のジェスチャーする必要はありませんはどういう意味ですか？よかった."

Mori chuckled a bit, despite embaresment. Macy seamed to think though, she still had the tickets that she had worked very hard to get, so why not? But she had not expected anything so this was quiet the debate.

"Ummm, well I do all ready have a ticket. So I suppose I could come down there for a little bit. No thanks on the appreciation though, just you going home will be all I need."

The translator just said that it was a yes from Macy and took them threw private security before they were put on the plan back home.

A flight attendant came over with a phone after a while and handed it to Takashi, Macy being a few seats back due to the tickets being separate areas.

The phone near his ear nearly ruined his hearing forever.

"尚、我々が恐れ、あなたが消えて、次にあなたのメモ、今あなたが戻ってどこに行ったのでした！ハルヒはと呼ばれるあなたのお父さんは何かをテストするために全体のことを整理という。今どこにいる？"A few moments later Mori managed to understand what Hunny had been yelling.

"私は落ち着いて本当に元気です。私は日本に戻って飛行機の午前、どこですか？" Mori elaborated.

The phone was silent for a second before Hunny made an 'oh' sound and hung up. Mori was a bit worried about this but shrugged it off.

One long boring plane ride later, Macy and Mori went threw customs and landed back in Japan.

"Okay now just to find transportation to where ever you live Mori." Macy said, "Now some one here must speak English."

Mori just dragged Macy behind him to a limo driver with a name card that had his name on it. Confused at what was going on Macy realized something.

The tables had turned.

Rainspiral: And so ends story one. A sequel will come up in a few weeks.

Mori: あなたは、私がまだ失われ、混乱に対処する必要があるということ？

Rainspiral: No Macy does. Oh by the way those who are reading on your phones may have realized this but you notice how you can never read when Mori speaks? That is because google translator phrases do not appear on phone screens for some reason in fanfic stories. Not just mine either. This is just so you know he does have text that appears on computers just not phones. In the sequel this may become a problem since most speaking will be done in google translate Japanese. You may want to read it at home more than phones lady and germs.

Hunny: But I speak English? So do most of the hosts.

Rainspiral: Yes but at home in Japan you speak Japanese and Mori who is the star of this does not speak English at all.

Hunny: OHHH that makes sence.

Rainspiral: See you in the next story! South Dakotan. Notice the an in Dakotan.


End file.
